


Flypaper

by klotho_borg



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: AU: real post-office, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klotho_borg/pseuds/klotho_borg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>каждый месяц Реймонд Реддингтон приходит на центральный почтамт требовать свою посылку и мотать нервы сотрудникам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flypaper

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фэндомную Битву 2014 года для команды Blacklist

_Хорошо смеется Тот 1.  
интернетная пословица_

Заместитель генерального почтмейстера2 Гарольд Купер посмотрел на часы, затем на всякий случай сверился с календарем и позволил себе тихо вздохнуть. Да, это должно было случиться сегодня, ошибки быть не могло. Он дернул галстук так, будто хотел чуточку ослабить узел, но передумал. Побарабанил пальцами по столу, прежде чем поднять трубку и набрать начальницу охраны их почтового отделения Миру Малик. Та ответила сразу же, будто специально караулила звонок у телефона.

— Всё в порядке? — осведомился Купер. — Кин на месте?

— Да, сэр. Все уже заняли свои места. 

— Может быть, в этот раз отошлем Ресслера куда-нибудь с важным поручением? 

— Исключено, сэр. Будет еще хуже, я гарантирую. Вы же сами знаете, какие неприятности он может устраивать.

— О, да. Спрячьте Арама. Пусть не выходит из своего кабинета, даже если все компьютеры в зале зависнут. 

На мгновение Гарольду показалось, что Мира Малик подавила смешок. 

— Вам что-то не ясно? — холодно осведомился он.

— Нет, сэр. Все предельно понятно, сэр. 

— Так, у нас в зале много людей?

— Как обычно, сэр. Небольшая очередь. 

— А тот мистер, который иногда забывает надеть штаны?

На том конце провода у Миры зашипела рация. 

— Он уже идет, сэр, — сообщила Малик через пару секунд.

— Всем по местам, — сказал Гарольд. 

А про себя подумал: «Помоги нам Боже».

Получая назначение на должность заместителя генерального почтмейстера Почтовой службы США, Гарольд Купер, конечно, подозревал, что будет сложно. Но даже в самом страшном сне не мог предположить, насколько. Началось все с того, что помимо привычных обязанностей его настоятельно попросили проинспектировать работу одного из почтамтов Вашингтона3 и разобраться с некой «проблемой». Отделение оказалось просто образцово-показательным, разве что немного смущала разношерстная публика, но с этим справлялись квалифицированные работники почты. А потом прошел месяц, и появился тот, кого стыдливо обозвали «проблемой». И Гарольд сразу понял, что ему придется здесь задержаться. 

Проблемой оказался один из клиентов почты — мистер Реймонд Реддингтон. Посылки на его имя приходили в отделение регулярно, но вот доставить их ему никто не мог. Поэтому каждый месяц четырнадцатого числа Реддингтон приходил на почту и устраивал ярмарочный балаган с унижением достоинства всех сотрудников и торжественным выкупом своих посылок. С недавних пор шоу стало еще занимательнее. Из-за Реддингтона уже уволились три почтальона, а двое перевелись в другой штат, но пришедший им на смену Дональд Ресслер держался стойко. Он огрызался на все нападки Реймонда и всячески доказывал свою невиновность в очередной не доставленной посылке. 

Виновных и правда не было: по адресам, которые менялись каждый раз, не жил никто или же жили абсолютно другие люди. Почтальоны не имели права передавать ценные посылки другим людям, поэтому неизменно возвращались несолоно хлебавши. Над загадкой адресов Реддингтона бились многие. Его пытались выследить, повесить на него «жучок», предугадать следующий адрес по карте. Почтальоны сидели в засаде, расспрашивали предполагаемых соседей, даже прибегали к помощи экстрасенсов — но все без толку. Сам Гарольд попытался пробить странного клиента по базам ФБР, но ему отказали в этой возможности.

По ночам Куперу снился дом Реддингтона в центре черной дыры, вокруг которой кружат и не могут пробиться через поле его посылки. По утрам он просыпался от кошмаров. Ни о каком повышении и речи не шло, а должность генерального почтмейстера и карьера в Сенате4 отдалялись с каждым месяцем все больше и больше.

Тем временем, прозрачная дверь почтового отделения открылась, и в зал вошел Реймонд Реддингтон. Купер прилип взглядом к экрану, разглядывая обстановку через камеры слежения. Нет, он не пойдет у него на поводу в этот раз и не выйдет в главный зал.

Реддингтон снял шляпу, повернул голову и насмешливо посмотрел прямо в объектив камеры:

— Гарольд, ты решил сегодня пропустить все веселье?

«Да пошел ты к черту», — подумал Купер, надевая пиджак и выходя из кабинета. Стоило спросить хотя бы, откуда обычный клиент почты узнал про установленную на прошлой неделе прослушку.

В главном зале все было как обычно: у дверей стояла невозмутимая Мира Малик, несколько людей заполняли бланки на пункте приема посылок, Дональд Ресслер разбирал пришедшие письма. За окошком, в котором обычно продавали марки и принимали заказные письма, сидела Элизабет Кин. Это была еще одна причуда Реймонда Реддингтона — из всего персонала почтамта непосредственно о делах он общался только с ней, и ни с кем больше. Вообще-то Кин работала бухгалтером, и ее присутствия в главном зале не требовалось. Но это в обычные дни.

Реддингтон наклонился к окошку и дружелюбно улыбнулся:

— Здравствуй, Лиззи, я очень рад тебя видеть этим утром.

— Добрый день. Ваши бланки, — сказала Кин, сразу протягивая Реддингтону стопку бумаг.

— О, как мило, даже сразу же пример жалобы! 

— Вы все равно знаете, где они лежат, — поддела Элизабет. — Но чтоб вам не бегать лишний раз...

— Чудесно! С жалоб и начнем. В этот раз мне вовремя не дошли две посылки и бандероль...

Спина Ресслера, который изо всех сил игнорировал разговор и делал вид, что занят своими делами, угрожающе напряглась.

— И очень ценное заказное письмо. Как жаль, я так надеялся получить его вовремя. Ведь когда-нибудь у вашей почтовой службы, славящейся отменной быстротой и качеством услуг, должно было получиться доставить мне мою почту!

Ресслер с шумом хлопнул пачкой газет по столу и развернулся.

— Если бы ваш бессменный отправитель, мистер Каплан, был осведомлен о ваших передвижениях и смене адресов, то вы бы получали посылки вовремя.

Реддингтон отложил ручку и бланки, и медленно повернулся к Дональду.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что то, что мне не доходит почта, это не ваша вина?

— Абсолютно, — Ресслер скрестил руки на груди и выпятил подбородок.

— Какая поразительная наглость, мистер Ресслер, — сказал Реддингтон, улыбаясь от удовольствия, как сытый кот. 

Элизабет закатила глаза и хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. Каждый раз они с Ресслером договаривались не реагировать на претензии их самого странного клиента, но каждый раз кто-нибудь из них срывался.

— Я бы поспорил насчет поразительной наглости, мистер Реддингтон. Обвинять нас в некомпетентности и одновременно делать все для того, чтобы это действительно было так. Зачем вы постоянно переезжаете? Специально, чтобы я не нашел ваш дом?

— Мир вертится не вокруг вас, Ресслер.

— Должно быть, он вертится вокруг вас. Я могу подать на вас в суд за саботаж работы Почтовой службы США и лично моей.

— Я тоже могу подать на вас в суд, — доверительным тоном сказал Реддингтон.

— Что? — опешил Дональд.

— Да-да, за вмешательство в частную жизнь. Какая вам к черту разница, зачем и почему я всегда переезжаю? Может быть, у меня и справка соответствующая есть. 

Ресслер смотрел на Реддингтона так, будто у того разом выросли рога, черный плащ с красным подбоем, а за спиной открылась дверь в Ад.

— Справка, — деревянным голосом повторил он. — Как у того мистера, который ходит к нам, и вообще по городу, без штанов. 

Упомянутый мистер высунулся из очереди на взвешивание посылок и возмущенно потряс кулаком:

— Они хотели ограничить мою свободу! Ведь всем известно, что когда ты без штанов, то тебя не захватят инопланетяне. 

— Именно так, — Реддингтон тут же закивал. — Вот что они делают всегда — ограничивают свободу самовыражения!

Из очереди вслед за мистером без штанов высунулась пожилая женщина, которая ткнула клюкой куда-то между Ресслером и окошком Элизабет Кин. 

— Мне они задерживают пенсию!

— Миссис Гаррет, — терпеливо сказал Ресслер. — Мы не выдаем вам пенсию, ее переводит банк на вашу карточку.

— Жулье!

— Между прочим, — вклинился Реддингтон. — Вы же не знаете, что в этих посылках. Там может быть моя пенсия, например.

— Ваша пенсия?!

— А что?

— Вы не выглядите как человек, которому нужно выдавать пенсию, — честно сказал Ресслер.

— Ох, спасибо на добром слове, — умилился Реддингтон. — Единственном добром слове, которое я слышал от вас за все время нашего сотрудничества. 

— Да вы меня вообще большую часть времени просто игнорируете. 

— Так, а ну-ка прекратили балаган! — зычно сказал Купер и вышел из темного угла, где наблюдал все происходящее безобразие.

— Мистер Купер! — обрадовался Реддингтон. — Как сегодня ваше «ничего»?

— Ресслер, займитесь своим делом, — сказал Гарольд, упорно игнорируя его. — Кин, вы можете выдать все посылки мистеру Реддингтону прямо сейчас? С уже подсчитанной компенсацией за причиненные неудобства, она справа от кассы. 

— А я пока заполню все соответствующие бумаги, чтобы к вам не придралось начальство, — покладисто сказал Реддингтон.

Несколько минут прошли в молчании, даже взбудораженная очередь немного успокоилась.

— А знаете, — вдруг ни с того, ни с сего сказал Реддингтон. — Я все лелею мечту как-нибудь принять через ваше почтовое отделение телеграмму.

Сзади Купер услышал, как кто-то хрюкнул от смеха. Он повернулся, смерил взглядом невозмутимую Миру Малик и дал себе зарок проверить видеозаписи раньше, чем та доберется до комнаты охраны.

— Мы примем ее, — откликнулся уже нормальным голосом Ресслер. — Поставим на крыше семафор или человека с флажками. И будем передавать текст вашей телеграммы по всему городу.

— А как же сохранение конфиденциальности информации, которое ваша служба гарантирует?

— А мы его зашифруем. 

— Какая интересная мысль, — заинтересовался Реддингтон и ткнул ручкой в сторону Купера. — Вам стоит повысить этому молодому человеку зарплату, хотя он иногда бывает очень грубым. Но он не лишен какой-то творческой жилки, как вы думаете?

— Я думаю, что мне тоже скоро понадобится... — начал Купер и не успел договорить, потому что двери почтового отделения вдруг распахнулись, как от хорошего пинка, и внутрь влетели два человека в черных масках.

— Не двигаться! — заорал один из них. — Это ограбление!

Все посетители замерли, изумленно разглядывая ворвавшихся бандитов. Выглядели они не самым лучшим образом — даже бомжи в центральном парке были одеты изящнее, потому что странным образом «держали марку», все-таки здесь один из главных районов Вашингтона, а не какой-нибудь вшивый Бруклин. Грабителей можно было бы назвать несчастными, поделиться с ними завалявшейся мелочью в карманах и посоветовать обратиться на биржу труда, если бы у одного из них в дрожащих руках не было старенького револьвера, а у другого – довольно добротного ружья. Атмосфера в почтовом отделении моментально стала куда более напряженной, чем во время обычных скандалов.

— Ни у кого не будет ручки? Эта закончилась, — Реймонд Реддингтон потряс шариковой ручкой с эмблемой Почтовой Службы США и разочарованно посмотрел на недозаполненный бланк.

В очереди зашептались, а затем кто-то протянул в сторону Реддингтона ручку.

— Эй, я сказал стоять! — сказал тот из грабителей, у которого был револьвер.

— Помилуйте, молодой человек, это всего лишь ручка, а не бомба, — Реддингтон мягко улыбнулся ему, сделал два шага, забрал ручку и вернулся к заполнению бланков. 

От такой наглости грабители просто опешили.

— Эй, ты кто такой вообще? 

— Всего лишь обычный возмущенный клиент почты, такой же, как и вы. Ваши посылки когда-нибудь теряли? О, не отвечайте, я вижу это по вашим глазам. И никакой компенсации, верно, свалили все на отправителя. Ужасно, один раз я посылал письмо своей больной тётушке Эмили и оно пришло уже после ее смерти, точнее, мне его вернули, как отправителю, прямо на ее похоронах! Такой казус, как вспомню, до сих пор неловко, — Реддингтон передернул плечами.

— Что за бред, — возмутился Ресслер. — Вы никогда ничего не отправляли через Почтовую службу США, мы проверяли! 

— Конечно, мистер Ресслер, я воспользовался услугами другой компании, ведь письмо по крайней мере не было утеряно.

— Через другие службы можно отправлять только быструю почту и посылки5.

Реддингтон вздохнул с видом страшно оскорбленного человека и отвернулся, игнорируя эту реплику. 

— Я вижу, что вы умный образованный человек, — вкрадчиво сказал он, обращаясь к грабителю с револьвером. Тот озадаченно моргнул и чуть оттянул в сторону край маски. — Ну зачем, скажите на милость, вам грабить почту? Гораздо проще было выбить из них компенсацию, но поверьте, она здесь настолько смешная, что я получаю ее только чтобы не чувствовать себя полностью обманутым. 

— Если бы ваш отправитель указывал ZIP-код6! — крикнул ему в спину Ресслер.

— Если бы вы не были так ленивы и шли по указанному адресу в день получения посылки, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Реддингтон, и снова сосредоточил свое внимание на грабителе с револьвером. Он подошел ближе и доверительно протянул ему ладонь. — Вам ведь не нужно это, чтобы добиться справедливости.

— Эй, чувак, полегче, — второй грабитель, с ружьем, который до этого стоял неподвижно, хотел было перехватить руку Реддингтона, но застыл на месте, нелепо приоткрыв рот.

— Я бы не советовала вам проявлять агрессию по отношению к клиенту нашего отделения, — сказала Мира Малик, держа служебный пистолет аккурат под лопаткой у грабителя. — Брось оружие.

Тот медленно присел, положил ружье на пол и выпрямился. С улицы послышался шум полицейских сирен. В главный офис заглянула встревоженная Элизабет Кин:

— У вас все в порядке? Я вызвала полицию.

— Да, Лиззи, спасибо, — откликнулся Рэддингтон.

Второй незадавшийся грабитель передал ему револьвер и снял маску.

— Посылка. Они потеряли мою посылку с ценными экземплярами редких минералов. 

Очередь сочувственно вздохнула.

— Оставьте свои контактные данные, мы обязательно разыщем ее, — любезно улыбаясь, сказала Кин и протянула мужчине бланк с примером жалобы. 

Тот неуверенно улыбнулся. 

Уже в конце рабочего дня, дав показания полиции (все в почтовом отделении прониклись сочувствием к потерявшему посылку грабителю) и ответив на вопросы репортеров, Гарольд Купер вышел из почтового отделения и совершенно не удивился, увидев Реймонда Реддингтона, сидящего на лавочке неподалеку. Тот отсалютовал ему стаканчиком с эмблемой «Старбакса» и продолжил пить кофе. Купер, у которого не осталось никаких слов, даже нецензурных, по отношению к этому человеку, медленно подошел и присел рядом.

— Если бы я только мог доказать вашу причастность к сегодняшнему инциденту, — сказал он.

Рэддингтон улыбнулся.

 

— Что, вы говорили, вам там понадобится, Гарольд?

— А? Когда?

— Перед тем, как вошли грабители.

— Справка. Справка мне понадобится. 

— Уже нет. Сегодня вверенное вам почтовое отделение превосходно справилось с угрозой ограбления, действия ваших сотрудников заслуживают высших похвал. Кстати, что я всегда любил в вашей почте, так это охрану. Непременно запишу это в книгу отзывов. После вашего сегодняшнего интервью, Совет Почтовой службы явно заинтересуется вами. Есть большой шанс поправить карьеру.

— Что вы за это хотите? — прямо спросил Купер.

Реддингтон снова улыбнулся своей невозможной улыбкой Чеширского Кота. 

— Я вернусь в следующем месяце. Не забудьте, что разговаривать я буду только с Элизабет Кин. И да, подумайте над идеей Ресслера, в следующем месяце мне должна прийти телеграмма из Берлина.

1 Тот — древнеегипетский бог мудрости и знаний, заместитель Ра.  
2 Заместитель генерального почтмейстера — исполнительный директор Почтовой службы США (United States Postal Service), одиннадцатый и последний член Совета Почтовой службы.  
3 На самом деле инспекция работы почтамтов не входит в список деятельности заместителя генерального почтмейстера, но автор позволил себе творческую вольность. К тому же, «проблема» обязывает к пристальному к себе вниманию.  
4 Почтовая служба США — полуправительственная организация, и генеральный почтмейстер, а также его заместитель имеют шансы сделать неплохую карьеру в Сенате.  
5 У Почтовой службы США частичная монополия на почтовые услуги. Конкурирующим компаниям запрещено доставлять обычные (несрочные) письма.  
6 ZIP-код — это система почтовых индексов, используемая Почтовой службой США с начала 1960-х годов. Облегчает сортировку писем и обеспечивает точную доставку.


End file.
